pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wingull
/ |dex number = 278}} Wingull is the Seagull Pokémon. It evolves into Pelipper at level 25. Biology Wingull resembles a white sea gull. It has a small body, which doubles as it's head, with two eyes and a sort of ruffling above the eyes. It has an orange beak the same size as it's body, with a black tip. It has long wings with a light blue band on each one. The tip of it's small tail is light blue. It has tiny orange feet. WIngull is 2 feet tall, and weighs 20.9 pounds. Canon Appearances Major *Mr. Briney's Wingull, named Peeko, first appeared in On a Wingull and a Prayer!. *Mr. Moore's Wingull appeared in Poetry Commotion!. *A Wingull appeared in Tag! We're It!, where it's owner, Holly, used it in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. Minor *A Wingull appeared in Having a Wailord of a Time!. *A Wingull appeared in Win, Lose, or Drew! as a Pokémon in the Contest. *A Wingull appeared in A Fan With A Plan. *A Wingull appeared in That's Just Swellow. *A Wingull appeared in Lessons in Lilycove!. *A Wingull appeared in The Great Eight Fate! under the ownership of Juan. *A Wingull appeared in Pursuing a Lofty Goal! as one of the participants of PokéRinger competition. Wild Wingull are often seen flying in groups, here is a list of Wild Wingull appearances. *Hoenn Alone! (anime debut) *Get The Show On The Road!! *Big Meowth, Little Dreams *Piece'a Pizza Peace Pizazz *A Three Team Scheme! *A Meditite Fight! *Abandon Ship! *A Date With Delcatty *Who's Flying Now? *Destiny Deoxys *Pikachu's Summer Festival *Vanity Affair *Date Expectations *The Ribbon Cup Caper *Odd Pokémon Out *Pokémon Ranger & The Template of the Sea *Cheers on Castaways Isle! *Zoarark - Master of Illusions *An Old Family Blend! *The Brockster Is In *Memories Are Made of Bliss *Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 Introduction *Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times! *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction Fanon Appearances Brendan's Ruby-Red Adventure! *A Wingull appeared in Regret (BRRA 3), where it stole the notebook of a teenager sketching the footprints of a rare Pokémon. Pokémon Tales * Ian's Wingull debuted in ''Vs. Mudkip''. She is given to Crystal in ''Vs. Bastiodon''. She evolves into Pelipper in ''Vs. Pelipper''. * Several wild Wingull appeared in ''Vs. Mudkip''. * Wild Wingull appeared in a flashback in ''Vs. Aron and Beldum''. * Mr. Briney's Wingull named Peeko appeared in ''Vs. Zigzagoon'' and ''From Johto to Hoenn! An Electrifying Detour''. * Holly's Wingull appeared in ''Vs. Rhydon and Magmar''. It evolved into Pelipper prior to ''Vs. Flygon''. * Laken's Wingull appeared in ''Vs. Wingull and Swablu''. To Be The Best * Two Wingull made their debut in Fishermen's Territory. PokéDex Entries 'Ruby' Wingull has the habit of carrying prey and valuables in its beak and hiding them in all sorts of locations. This Pokémon rides the winds and flies as if it were skating across the sky. 'Sapphire' Wingull rides updrafts rising from the sea by extending its long and narrow wings to glide. This Pokémon's long beak is useful for catching prey. 'Emerald' It makes its nest on a sheer cliff at the edge of the sea. It has trouble keeping its wings flapping in flight. Instead, it soars on updrafts. 'FireRed, LeafGreen' It rides upon ocean winds as if it were a glider. In the winter, it hides food around its nest. 'Diamond' It makes its nest on steep sea cliffs. Riding updrafts, it soars to great heights. 'Pearl' Catching sea winds with its long wings, it soars as if it were a glider. It folds its wings to rest. 'Platinum' It soars high in the sky, riding on updrafts like a glider. It carries food tucked in its bill. 'HeartGold, SoulSilver' It soars on updrafts without flapping its wings. It makes a nest on sheer cliffs at the sea’s edge. 'Black, White' It soars high in the sky, riding on updrafts like a glider. It carries food tucked in its bill. 'Black 2, White 2' It makes its nest on steep sea cliffs. Riding updrafts, it soars to great heights. 'X' Catching sea winds with its long wings, it soars as if it were a glider. It folds its wings to rest. 'Y' It makes its nest on steep sea cliffs. Riding updrafts, it soars to great heights. Moves *START: Growl *START: Water Gun *006: Supersonic *009: Wing Attack *014: Mist *017: Water Pulse *022: Quick Attack *026: Roost *030: Pursuit *033: Air Cutter *038: Agility *042: Aeriel Ace *046: Air Slash *049: Hurricane See Also *Wingull/Gallery Category:Pokemon Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:Water Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Basic Pokemon Category:Bird Pokemon Category:White Pokemon Category:Animal Pokemon